Taerinar Ravencrest
' Taerinar Ravencrest' is the son of Kurtalos Ravencrest making him a member of House Ravencrest and a very influential Sindari Elf of High Forest. Taerinar Ravencrest is the High Sentinel of Low Forest and this means that he controls the entire Sentinel force of Low Forest and thus wields a large amount of military power for the forest. Taerinar Ravencrest was born the first of the children of Kurtalos Ravencrest and his birth was a very happy moment for Kurtalos but his mother and Kurtalos's wife begin her slide into depression following his birth and the two never gained a relationship. History Early History Taerinar Ravencrest was born the first of the children of Kurtalos Ravencrest and his birth was a very happy moment for Kurtalos but his mother and Kurtalos's wife begin her slide into depression following his birth and the two never gained a relationship. Love Affair Taerinar Ravencrest first met Elistari while she was walking the forests of eastern High Forest, and this led to her and Taerinar meeting. There first meetings when very well and they got along better then Taerinar had ever gotten with another Elf and thus he begin to act romantically towards her after only a by a short, Elven period of time towards her. There marriage was a well attended affair for High Forest and even the High Druid himself in Malfurion Stormrage, and his wife and most of the highest levels of government attended the wedding of the oldest child of Kurtalos Ravencrest. Only a decade after their marriage she became pregnant with their first and to this point only child, and Taerinar was extremely enthusiastic about this but Elistari had never seen herself having children. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest.jpg|Kurtalos Ravencrest - Father|link=Kurtalos Ravencrest Elistari Ravencrest Cover.jpg|Elistari Ravencrest - Wife|link=Elistari Ravencrest Realm of Low Forest.png|Emilian Ravencrest - Daughter|link=Low Forest Relationships Elistari Ravencrest See Also : Elistari Ravencrest Taerinar Ravencrest first met Elistari while she was walking the forests of eastern High Forest, and this led to her and Taerinar meeting. There first meetings when very well and they got along better then Taerinar had ever gotten with another Elf and thus he begin to act romantically towards her after only a by a short, Elven period of time towards her. There marriage was a well attended affair for High Forest and even the High Druid himself in Malfurion Stormrage, and his wife and most of the highest levels of government attended the wedding of the oldest child of Kurtalos Ravencrest. Only a decade after their marriage she became pregnant with their first and to this point only child, and Taerinar was extremely enthusiastic about this but Elistari had never seen herself having children. Taerinar and Elistari spent much time fighting the Trollocs together in eastern High Forest, but this came to an end when the arrival of Aragorn Elessar II. in High Forest signaled the alliance between High Forest and Gondor which led Elistari and Taerinar to go with the army being assembled. Fighting together in the Journey the two would begin to split somewhat when during discussions she sided with his father and went with him and Ildarion Elessar instead of going to Low Forest with Taerinar. Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:House Ravencrest Category:People of High Forest Category:People